A Kitten Found
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: "Sis has always had a tendency to save and pick up strays no matter what the species, from cats to demons to people, " thought Souta Higurashi. Even in this zombie apocalypse, where it's every man for himself, she'll pick up a stray kitten or in this case rescue a little girl name Sophia that happens to act like a kitten.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I'm pretty guilty on this. I have a current addiction-the Walking Dead. I was watching the episode when Sophia goes missing when walker chased her. I felt bad so I created this with Kagome's loving nature in mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**-TLS**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Kitten Found

* * *

Greenery surrounded her, its beauty rivaled only by the beauty of the woods she ran through in her teenage years. During her travels in the past, back in her homeland of Japan.

'_Too bad it's spoiled by this mess,'_ she thought sadly as she spotted another unfortunate dead human wandering around after being brought back. He was groaning and moaning in hunger, eyes gone white and dull. His skin deathly white and foul smell of decay. She felt pity for the creature, taking an arrow from the quiver on her back. She readied her faithful bow, set aim, said a pray for the _Ningyō_, and let it fly.

She lowered the bow after the arrow had thrusted through the Lost one's eye and out the other. As it landed with a thump on the grassy ground, she walked towards it to fetch the arrow lodged in it's head. Grasping the shaft she pulled it out with a hard tug and turned to leave, she had left Sota and Rin by themselves long enough.

At least that was the plan until she heard, a cry of a child. Without a second thought she dashed towards the sound, prepping her bow as she dodged branched, jumped over upturned roots and rocks.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ She let out a string of curses in her mind as the cries for help grew louder along with snarling and the scent of the _Ningyōs_ She had spotted them by a large fallen tree, the girl was on the floor scrambling to get back up as a lost one, started to grabbed at the girl's ankle.

She fired without a second thought and the lost one fell over. The little girl looked at the fallen body of the lost and the arrow sticking out of its' head.

The little girl saw a young woman stepping out of the foliage, arrow slung over her back and bow in hand. The woman walked towards and grabbed the arrow from the walker.

"It's okay now," The woman who had saved her from the walker said slowly and warmly, "You're safe now."

The little girl cried, big, fat tears of relief, fear, and joy.

"Come on now, you can come with me and we'll see if what I can do for you, Koneko."

The woman held out her hand to the little girl to pull her up, but the little girl grabbed onto her hand and lunged forward to bury her face against the archer's bosom. She cried, clinging to her in relief. The savior petted her dirtied blond hair, and held her close as her shirt was soaked through.

"Hush now, Koneko."

"Neechan!"

"Mama!"

The archer looked up and saw her kids, Souta and Rin running towards them weapons in hand.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While the number of fallows and favorites outweighed the number of reviews more than I liked, I've decided to put the next installment of A Kitten found. Before you read the story I'd like to address on review about the pairing of the story. I have not decided if there will be any romantic pairing at all... but I have taken in consideration of a Rime (Rick/Kagome) or a Darome (Daryl/Kagome) and yes I those names are ones I've been calling the pairings. **

* * *

I do not own the Series of Inuyasha or The Walking Dead. Only my own overly emotional feelings and need for a happier ending for Sophia.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new kitten in the pack**

Souta and Rin had just finished setting up their camp for the night, while Kagome had gone off to patrol the area for _Ningyō_. They had found a large enough tree to sleep in and made the beds for the night.

Rin had seen that it was getting late in the afternoon and that her Mama had return yet. Bring this to the attention of her new uncle. Souta had agreed that it was unlike his sister to spend so much time away or far from them, even if she left with them with Kiara and some weapons.

"Let's go look for her," he said trying to keep the uneasy expression off his face for Rin's sake as the younger girl nodded. The small girl grabbed her twin daggers and hooked them to her pretty handmade checkered kimono's obi and stood next to the older boy with his own weapon in hand. They began to search close by with a cream colored kitten at their heels.

They had search for about an hour before Rin began to worry for the young woman who had taken her in after Sesshomaru and the rest of their demon friends had vanished,leaving the girl no place to go after that.

"Uncle, where is Mama?" Rin was scared, what if something happened to her!

Souta offered a boyish smile, "Don't worry Rin, Neechan is the most stubborn person alive remember? She'll be fine."

Because she is, and much to their relief she was. The twin tailed cream kitten, Kiara had meowed to get their attention before running off in a sprint. They followed her, as she stopped every now and then for them to catch up. Souta had guessed that Kiara had caught the scent of his sister and was leading them to her as she has done many times before in this crazy new life of theirs.

They had finally reached Kagome, standing there with a _Ningyō_ at her feet and two unnoticed arms wrapped around her waist.

Souta shouted, "Neechan, and Rin yelled out after him, "Mama"

Kagome had turned around to reveal to them a dirty blond haired girl. She was a bit younger than Souta but older than Rin. This girl was shaking like a terrified kitten in his sister's arms.

"Souta, Rin, come here. Meet Koneko-chan," Kagome said smiling warmly still petting the girl soothingly.

The blond girl left out a hiccup and a sniffle as they came near, tears still welled up at the corners of her eyes.

"Koneko this is Souta, my younger brother and this is Rin, my daughter," Kagome had pointed to them in that order.

"I-I'm S-sophia," she said. It seemed to Souta that the girl had been attacked by the _Ningyō_ that was currently dead (once and for all) with one of his sister's arrows through its head.

"So you do have a name Koneko-chan! Sophia? Well, my name is Kagome."

And then Souta's eye twitched. This was a lot like the time Kagome had gotten Bouyo, and then all the other animals she brought home after finding them on the street...

"Sophia, what were you doing out here?" Kagome had tried to ask her gently as possible but Sophia began to tear up again.

"W-we-e...h-herd..out-t..." the she began to cry again at the thought of the herd and of her missing group, her mother.

When she felt the warmth of a two people hugging her. Sophia was being hugged by two people. One she recognized as the young woman that saved her earlier, Kagome, was hugging her from behind. The other was a smaller girl that was hugging her in the front, the newly introduce Rin.

"No crying," Rin told her in thick accented English.

"We'll help you out," Souta answered smiling at the younger girl. Rin smiled as well nodding and gripping the girl tighter, saying things in excitement in her native tongue.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it.

-TLS


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but this plunny that tends to wander in my room.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Trail**

* * *

Sophia had learned a number of things in the last two days since she had been rescued by Kagome from the walkers. Kagome knew how to be both a mommy and a real daddy. Kagome could get them food and cook it like a chef. Kagome could protect them from walker easily and taught them a lot of things everyday both survival and school things. She could make clothes real fast too! As Sophia was wearing a spare kimono of Rin's that was tailored to fit her better while she waited for her clothes to dry.

She was also a very good nurse. Kagome had inspected Sophia's ankle after they tried to make way to the little group's campsite and she cried in has twisted her ankle badly and Kagome had carried her on her back across the woods and up the trees into their beds. Yes, Kagome felt safe, she had bandaged her ankle and cared for it properly. Holding her and the rest of the children though the night.

The little blond girl was happy that she could still act like a child most of the time, like earlier she and other little girl were picking flowers while an older boy and a cat were keeping guard. Sophia had also learned that her rescuer, Kagome, was traveling in a group with only three other people.

Kagome's little brother, Sota Higurashi, who was the boy currently watching over her and the other little girl. The other little girl was called Rin Higurashi, she was Kagome's adopted daughter. Then finally the last member of their group was Kirara, a magic cat.

Yes, Sophia was sure that the twin-tailed kitty was magic. Her reasoning was the itty bitty kitty could kill walkers (or as the rest of the group would say _Ningyō_ even if she couldn't pronounce it correctly) by herself.

Yes, this little group was special. All of them were family, but they treated her like family too. Even so she was worried for her own Mama as nice as Kagome was and all, it wasn't the same.

"Koneko-chan!" And Kagome still called her Ko-ne-co, when she said her name was Sophia. The two other children called her Sophia though.

"Kagome, what does Co-knee-co mean?" Kagome paused in her cooking of three large rabbits and blinked at the word.

"Um,...ah! Kitten." Sophia pouted at the comparison inwardly, she wanted to be grown up but oh well as long as some like Kagome was looking after all of them it was nice being a kid.

Kagome laughed at her cooing, "So cute," before returning to cooking the food properly.

Sophia sat and watched next to her, when Sota and Rin had came back from picking berries and edible greens from the woods. They hadn't found a whole lot a few wild berries and leaves but was the most interesting thing that they had with them was a hunter's arrow. Sophia shot up and grabbed the arrow from Rin. She knew this arrow. This was Mr. Daryl's arrow!

"We found it near the river near a fall. A couple of dead _Ningyōs_ too, Nee-chan." Souta told his sister in English all having tried to make the girl comfortable and refrained for the most part from speaking in their native tongue. With Rin nodding in agreement of Sota's story.

"Mr. Daryl..." They all looked at the little blond girl in question.

* * *

**Well I apologize for the wait and the size of it but Senior year is now over!**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Any suggestions or comments would be great. **

**-TLS**


End file.
